The present invention relates generally to paint masking and, more particularly, to a disposable sheet-like adhesive tape article for masking both corners and door hinges.
When painting or staining a surface, care must be taken so that the paint does not get on the surfaces adjacent the area to be painted. This can be accomplished by carefully painting the surface or by masking off the area around the area to be painted. To facilitate the masking process, masking tape articles having specific sizes and shapes tailored to specific masking applications have been developed. Paint masking articles for masking door hinges, for example, are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,191 (Love) discloses a paint mask for a butt hinge and a masking method for protecting the hinge against paint spray or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,120 (Bindschatel et al.) discloses a pre-stamped half hinge adherent cover designed to protect the exposed surfaces of a half-hinge attached within the hinge recess of a door or jamb during the operation of coating.
Paint masking articles for masking corners are also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,587 (Schnoebelen, Jr.), for example, discloses a paint mask for masking corners. The paint mask if formed of a thin, flexible sheet having opposite faces. The paint mask includes a first leg and a second leg that are generally rectangular in shape, and the legs intersect to form a right angle adapted for masking a corner adjacent an area.
The need exists for an inexpensive masking article that is easy to make, easy to use, and which can be used to mask both door hinges and corners.